Mr Damonjager, meet Ms Vampirjager
by Southrnbelle09
Summary: Pretty AU B/A Read inside Summary for better well summary. Still Vamps and Demons and Watchers but no Slayers. All your favorite characters still there! Sounds wierd but it's not just read inside. Come on....Please?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. If I did do you honestly think I would be making this kind of mess with it?

SPOILERS: None AU, but still had watchers, vampires and demons *but not Slayers*

PAIRINGS: beyond B/A...I don't know. Put what you want in the review.

A/N: For my own purposes, there are no slayers. There is the Vampirjager and the Damonjager which are the Vampire Hunter and Demon Hunter respectively. Also Angel is the Damonjager and he is human (or at least as human as Buffy is as a Vampirjager/Slayer). Also a Jager is only called once a generation which to me means every 10 years two Jagers are born one for Demons and one for Vampires. If they die, the world has to wait out the remaining term without its protector.

SUMMARY: Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndham-Pryce are two watchers with a lot to watch out for. Their students, the Vampirjager and Damonjager are the only one of their generation and they carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. They are prophecised to fall in love but are not told. They do but keep it secret for fear of disapproval by their watchers. As the events that have been prophecised begin to happen, they don't know what to do. Will they tell their watchers? Or will Fate have its way?

^^^^

"God how I hate pulling this secret identity crap"

"Same here Peaches."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Fine Nancy-Boy"

"Oh settle down children. Miss Edith says there's someone new out here"

"Another apocalypse? But the other one was what, a week ago?"

"No Daddy. A girl fighting for our side."

"Why do you call me Daddy? What is with you two and weird nicknames?"

"What can we say, ya bloody Poofter, we just love you so"

"Why do I even put up with you two"

"So that you'll come back to school *alive* tomorrow."

"I hate it when crazy people make good points. OK let's split up. I'll go this way and you two take the perimeter"

"Fine Peaches"

"Ugh..."

Despite the constant bickering, Angelus O'Connor was intrigues by the news of someone new to fight on their side. A new warrior was big news and he was surprised they hadn't learned of her sooner. He had noticed the recent lessening of fledglings and minions and had wondered what was going on. It appeared as if someone was getting to them before they did. Not that he particularly minded or anything but he was curious. He wondered what she was like. Maybe she had...

WHAM!

"Oh Fu..."

He looked up to see a vampire impaled on the tree branch above him and the ashes drift over him.

"What?"

He looked over to where the vampire was thrown from and saw a small girl fighting ten or so vamps in a clearing. Disregarding the recently impaled vamp and thinking she was being attacked, he rushed into the clearing and began to fight.

"It's alright miss. Just make a run for it. I'll take care of these...ah...men for you. Just go along."

"I don't think so buddy. I think you're the one whose out of your league. I'm a big girl and I can take care of a couple of 'men' by myself thank you"

She then turned and dusted two vamps with one stake.

"Impressive."

"Shut up and duck"

He obeyed and she let a crossbow fly and dusted a vamp right behind him that was intent on attacking. They fought for a while and after all were dusted they finally turned to each other...

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

They both said, speaking at the same time.

"It's my destiny!"

"It's my destiny!"

"Okay. This is weird. Who or what are you?"

"I could ask the same of you!"

"Yea but I asked you first." Buffy spat back eager to learn he identity of her new 'friend'. This was definitely not a usual occurrence on patrol. Well, the vampire part was completely normal but not the whole 'getting rescued by the definition of tall, dark, and handsome' part.

"I am the Damonjager"

"What's your little spiel?" Angelus's eyes twinkled. She obviously knew about the whole destiny thing.

"The one guy in all the world with the power, strength, and spirit to keep darkness from descending on Earth and to keep the Demons from ruling all."

"Cool. I'm the Vampirjager. The one girl in all the world with the power, strength, and spirit to keep light on Earth and to keep the Vampires from ruling all." He laughed and she glared at him.

"What's so funny mister?"

"Isn't it kinda obvious we're kinda like partners or something? I mean come on...Damonjager and Vampirjager? Not to mention the whole very similar destiny thing."

"Okay I see you have a point"

"I'll just talk to my watcher"

"I'll just talk to my watcher"

"Whose your watcher Mr. Damonjager?"

"Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. How about you? Whose your watcher?"

"What school do you go to?"

"Huh? What does that have to do with who your watcher is?"

"Trust me here. Where do you go to school?"

"Sunnydale High. You?"

"Yea same here. Anywho my watcher is...um....well you know him already."

"Please tell me it's NOT Snyder. Please." She laughed.

"Yep you definitely live in Sunnyhell"

"What did you call it?"

"What? Oh Sunnyhell. Anyway back to the original question. My watcher is Giles or Mr. Giles to you I guess. I don't know." She paused lost in thought. "Anyway it doesn't matter. You obviously don't know who he is so I'm guessing you don't go into the library much do you?"

"The library?"

"Yea. He's the school librarian."

"He is? Well then, they ought to get a long great. Wesley was talking about getting a job either at the school library or at UC Sunnydale."

"Nah. Just tell him to talk to Giles. By the way...is your watcher British?"

"Yep"

"Stuffy?"

"Most of the time."

"Does he drink lots of tea?"

"Oh yea. More than I think is supposed to be humanly possible."

"Oh goody. G-Man has a new best friend." They both laughed. All the while, without even realizing it, they had been walking through the graveyard. They stopped at the exit of Sunnyrest and said their good nights.

"Oh, by the way. After school tomorrow why don't you and your watcher drop by the library and Giles can show off his extremely dusty book collection. Wait you probably have football practice or something." she said glancing at his well defined muscles through his form fitting black sweater.

"Nope. No sports for the supernatural or at least for me."

"Good."

"What?"

"I said good. I didn't get to be a cheerleader. It's only fair." He laughed and she grinned impishly. She spoke again "I've got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow after school most likely or maybe I'll even recognize you at school. Who knows you could be in some of my classes. I usually use that time to catch up on my sleep." she smiled again and yawned. "Yep. Now is another good time for sleep. Night." she laughed softly goodnight Damonjager"

"You can call me Angel" she raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Good night then Angel."

"Good night to you to...."

"Buffy." Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "I know, I know. It's supposedly short for Elizabeth but..." she shrugged. "Now good night! I'm tired! Go away. We've said good night like six times already." She turned and walked off, the night enveloping her as she went. Angel just kept looking at the spot where the night had swallowed her. He looked at his watch and ran off to meet with Dru and Spike. 'They're gonna kill me for being late. Ugh' He glanced once more into the night and then the night too swallowed him.

^^^^

TBC...

Thanks to AngelsLilAngel and Jordan. There I said it. Your famous now! Happy?

PLEASE REVIEW! Flames will be considered better than nothing and will even be read if they have some *inkling* of a suggestion of what to fix in them.

I'll try and update soon! TTFN Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
